


A new Beginning

by Yumitheboring



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Female Tim Drake, Genderswap, Pregnancy, Timothea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 11:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19700545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumitheboring/pseuds/Yumitheboring
Summary: Impatiently, Timothea was tapping her foot on the ground in a steady pace, waiting for the door to open and Jason to come home from work.After all, Timothea had some important news to deliver to Jason.





	A new Beginning

Impatiently, Timothea was tapping her foot on the ground in a steady pace, waiting for the door to open and Jason to come home from work. 

Normally, she would have still been in the office at this point, but today was special enough to go home early. She called Jay earlier as well, announcing that they had to talk. While he tried to pry some information from her, she managed to keep it to herself. It was tough and she felt bad about putting her little bird on edge like that, but Timothea had to tell this to him in person. 

Her belly was filled with butterflies and so much anxiety. But now there was something else growing in there. And she couldn’t be happier. 

The clock was ticking, a sound she would normally not even register, but at this moment she was hyper focused on any noise, being uncharacteristically jumpy. 

There were so many thoughts running through her head. While she knew Jason was going to be happy as well, Timothea couldn’t help being anxious about how he would react. Not to mention all the plans she was cooking up about the future. At no other time would she fully accept people saying that she always over planned everything. She wanted this to be perfect. 

As the raven haired thought about how they would rearrange their guest room, there was finally some movement at the front door. The lock turned so slowly it was painful, even though it couldn’t have been done faster, the lock not having been oiled for a while now, and it was only a matter of seconds. 

The door creaked open. Timothea made a note do get behind that some day, and fix the door.  
A head with black hair and a white streak in the middle appeared, the whole body coming into full view after a few moments. A few moments too long. God why was she so impatient today? It wasn’t like her. 

„Babybird?“, Jason said, while taking off his shoes in the cloakroom. When he approached the living room, he threw his leather jacket over the brown couch. 

Timothea got up from where she was sat down and went to greet him with a warm hug. Jason kissed her crown at the gesture, his hands running down her back, along her shoulder long hair. It was always nice to come home to the other after a long day at work. There was something special to it. While neither of them would have ever though that they would ever be part of such a domestic and loving relationship, since neither of their parents were especially family people, they managed just fine, managing their love and work life pretty well. 

„Why’d you call me? It’s rare for you to skip work so it must be important.“, Jason murmured into her hair. „I hope it’s not something bad, because my day has already been pretty bad until now.“, he said looking down into her pretty blue eyes when he pulled out of the embrace a little. 

„Oh no don’t worry I think it’s pretty good news.“, she said tugging at her sleeves. Timothea was still in her work clothes, a black knee high pen skirt and a white dress shirt. She was slowly regretting not changing while she was waiting, sweating a little now. „At least I hope it’s good news to you.“

Jason smiled at that, trusting her judgment. She blushed, because no matter how long they have been together, that smile still made her belly flutter happily whenever it was addressed at her.

Quickly, she changed the topic: „You said your day wasn’t that great. What happened?“, she asked concerned. She knew how harsh people could be and maybe he might have generally gotten offended by something they said. The business woman remembered the time he was accused of having stolen the tires, and some entitled customer trying not to pay him because of it. It made him mad since he was over those days, and he had worked hard building up a legitimate auto shop.

„Don’t worry, it was just one long day nothing more.“, Jay answered. „But you know you won’t get away with changing the topic that easily. Do tell me what you wanted to say to me, you made me really curious now.“

The problem was she couldn’t just tell him. She had made a plan of how she would tell him. And in her plan she didn’t outright explain it to him but show him and wait until he figured it out himself. 

„Oh I’m making something for you. It’s in the oven for now.“, Timothea said smiling mischievously up at him.

Clearly, that wasn’t enough of a hint, because now Jay seemed even more confused. „So you called me because you baked me something? I thought it was something serious. You made me worry!“, he said, not seeming mad but perplexed. 

„You’ll just have to find out if you want to know why I called you.“, she said in a playful voice, trying to hide her nerves. 

Jay let out a long breath through his nose, letting go off her after he held her hands for a few more seconds. He walked off, only needing a few steps courtesy to his long tree trunk like legs.

After breathing in and out a few times, Timothea followed, her brown stockings muting her steps. Everything was gonna be fine. There really was nothing to worry about. 

In the kitchen, Jason cautiously opened the oven, not knowing what to expect. 

„There’s a bun in the oven?“, he said still not understanding. Maybe she didn’t make it obvious enough. Did she have to tell him? She had put so much effort into finding the perfect way to tell him. Not to mention she had to learn how to make a bun. Timothea knew how to bake and cook quite well, having had to learn early on when her parents were never home, but she had never tried to make a bun before, simply because it was a lot more pricy to do it yourself and took a lot of time. 

„Why are you showing me this? I mean we could have just waited until dinner if you wanted me to try it… Wait a minute… A bun.. in the oven.“, he said thoughtful, his eyes widening, looking like they would pop out every second now. „Timmy!! You’re pregnant?!“, he whisper screamed wailing his arms around a little.

Not trusting her voice to work anymore, Timothea simply nodded, her eyes slightly wet. 

In mere moments the ground under her feet disappeared, being scooped up and swung around by Jason, his hands holding her waist securely. He was smiling so brightly, and his eyes seemed to be just as wet as hers. 

„I’m gonna be a dad…“, he said when he put her down softly. Gently, he reached forward, feeling her belly. „Do you know when you can start feeling the baby kicking?“, he asked, his eyes sparkling like those of a little child on Christmas. 

„Well, we’ll still have to wait until then! It takes time you know. You have to be patient.“, she told him, knowing that it was hypocritical since she could barely wait as well. 

„How about we eat? The bun is still warm, and I really want to know if I fared well baking it.“, Timothea said, her cheeks slowly beginning to hurt from all the smiling she couldn’t stop doing. 

„Besides, all this excitement is slowly getting to me. I’m hungry.“, she announced, a black lock falling into her face. 

Jason tenderly brushed the hair back behind her ear, and softly said „Hi hungry, I’m dad.“

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me, for I have no idea when to write commas as you may have noticed.  
> Hope you still enjoyed this short piece :)


End file.
